oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Keito Kuchiku
"Now, Now, Keito. You're not trying hard enough...go on. Give it your worst. I'll teach you to be something my brother never could." - Jin Chishiki ([[Oni Emperor|'The Oni Emperor']]) "But father, I do not wish to hurt anyone. How will becoming a monster make me stronger?" - Keito Kuchiku "Keito, I am no monster. What the Oni's have done to me has helped me realize my full potential, they've showed me my power is limitless. Yours can be too. Now, strike the dummy again. " - Jin Chishiki ([[Oni Emperor|'The Oni Emperor']]) "As you wish...Father." - Keito Kuchiku (This character is an NPC for Syn's Sessions) History Coincidental Plans Keito is kin to [[Oni Emperor|'Jin Chishiki']] and [[Reina Kuchiku.|'Reina Kuchiku.']] Jin and Reina's affair was secretive and short lived as the two attempted to keep their relations hidden from the opposing clan. The two young lovers would meet once a month for almost a year before they'd meet their ends. Both Reina and Jin would sneak out upon a moonlit night and meet in the safety of a diminished tavern that had little to no knowledge of either family. Their infrequent visits with each other always resulted in a somber tone when one would leave the other for another month's unrest. But something was further brewing between the clans that Reina and Jin would have no power over. Tenyu Kuchiku, Reina's older brother previously served as a soldier under the Imperial rule of the [[Chishiki Clan|'Chishiki Clan']]. As tensions rose, he began to rebel against the vile oppression of the [[Chishiki Clan|'Chishiki Clan']]...as did others. When emotions had reached their peak, Tenyu and countless other distraught [[Kuchiku Clan|'Kuchiku']] organized a meeting. This meeting was to discuss the clan's course of action against the Chishiki...a plan for them to no longer be slaves under the Imperial family. The meeting was arranged to be held on the last day of the 7th Lunar Month, at a small abandoned Tavern where their discussions would not be overheard. Earlier that day, Reina and Jin had been sending inconspicuous letters to one another...as it had been exactly one month since their last council. Like any other month, the two planned to meet once more at the moonlit Tavern upon a blackened sky. An Unfortunate Meeting Upon the day of the meeting, Reina dressed in traditional Shengese garments. Bearing no emblem of either clan she gave the appearance of a traveling mercenary. Jin dressed similarly, this procedure became all to familiar to the pairing as they prepared themselves for the night to come. Before the sun had set, Reina sent word to Jin that she may be late. Her brother had coaxed her into attending the clan's meeting, but she had no knowledge of where it would be held and when. Reina boarded the carriage at dusk with her brother and other kin of the [[Kuchiku Clan|'Kuchiku Clan']]. The ride had started to feel like ages before it came to a halt in front of a familiar Tavern. Nervously, Reina offered to enter the Tavern first. Her intent was to assure herself that Jin had not arrived yet, but she told her brother it was to ensure there was no one there that would overhear the night's conversation. The young Sheng woman stepped into the Tavern quietly, she was greeted instantly by a warm embrace. Her nose caught his familiar scent before she pushed him away. "You cannot be here, Jin. You must flee." From behind her a bellowing voice traveled inwards, "Reina who is that man?" ''Tenyu drew his katana as he ducked into the Tavern behind his sister. "Filthy Chishiki scum. Sister have you been conspiring behind enemy lines with this Imperial whelp?" '' With tears in her eyes, Reina told Jin to leave. "No brother, I was trying to get him to leave. It is wise I checked before we entered." Tenyu pushed Reina aside, "And what shall we do with you, Jin Chishiki?" ''Tenyu raised his katana to meet Jin's chin. Reina lowered her head, ''"Please brother, he is not worthy of death." Tenyu sighed, "No, but you are." ''Tenyu swiftly swiped his katana across Reina's cheek, leaving a stinging scar. ''"You expect me to believe you know not of this man? How naive of you, Sister. We're leaving, Now." Other members of the Kuchiku Clan peered in through the blocked doorway, "But what of the meeting, Tenyu?" Tenyu pushed Reina out of the Tavern, leaving Jin unharmed. "The meeting will have to wait. I have something else to deal with." Torn Apart Tenyu forbade Reina to ever meet with Jin, he kept his sister on high security and personally sought her protection. But there was something different that seemed to get in the way, Reina was pregnant. Tenyu should have killed Reina along with the child, but he felt an emotional tie to his sister and he could not honor the forbidden law. Instead, Tenyu sent her away to have her child in secret. Upon the offsprings birth, Tenyu would kill his sister and care for the child on his own. It was his duty to punish his sister for her insolence and praise the unborn for its innocence. For nine months, Jin had moved on and had no knowledge of his soon to be son. Although Jin held a place in her heart, Reina thought it important that she keep the news of their child from him. . .he was to be the Dragon Emporer. There'd be no room to raise a bastard of the opposing clans. Forsaken Kin Nearly nine months after the relocation of Reina, labor begun. Hulled up in a abandoned shack, Reina was meant to use her last breath to name her son. Armed with wet nurses, the labor lasted hours on end. As ordered, word was sent to Reina's brother. . .he rode swiftly to their hidden location and watched effortlessly as Keito was born. Without though, Tenyu ripped Keito from the nurses gentle grasp and examined him closely. "A strong young soldier he'll make, I'll see to it her serves our clan. . .unlike you, Sister." Reina did not even get to hold Keito before Tenyu raised his Katana to her chest, "Now sister, what shall I call him?" Reina reached out in pain, but instead of grabbing for Keito; she grasped her brother's arm. "Tenyu, I want you to train him to be stronger than I ever was. And call him. . .Keito." ''Reina retracted her hand to her abdomen and winced as Tenyu drove his Katana through her chest. . . giving her an instantaneous demise. Tenyu returned to his home, the newborn Keito in two. Many members of the [[Kuchiku Clan|'Kuchiku Clan']] shunned him for having a child that was not his own, but Tenyu saw to it that Keito would be accepted. A Bad Man Although Tenyu intended to be the father of Keito, the truth about his mother and father were ill-kept. Keito was nearly 16 when Jin left the Imperial Palace out of jealousy and began conspiring against his own family. Upon his arrival towards where most Kuchiku resided, Jin saw Tenyu with a young man. Jin knew that Tenyu had now relations since the last he saw him. With a charming grin, ''"So we meet again Tenyu, I didn't know you'd be so foolish to steal a child." ''Jin playfully slapped Tenyu's more nervous stature. The child standing beneath the aged men looked up at Jin in confusion. It was true, Keito was the spitting image of both Reina and Jin. . .no feature was comparable to that of Tenyu's. ''"What are you doing here scoundrel? If you're looking for your precious little Reina. . .she's dead. So goes the law." '' Tenyu hissed in a sinister tone. ''"I'm looking for help, my unreasonable father is going to chose my brother to become the Dragon Emperor. I trained Tsuchi. . .he has no right to hold royalty in my place. I intend to show my family that I was truly the superior son." ''Jin tussled Keito's raven locks. ''"I've also come for my son." "Ha, your son? No one here would ever carry your treacherous kin." '' Tenyu retorted. ''"No? How about your sister? I heard she had been removed from your family's home and died nine lunar months later. I know your laws against treason. . .but if the women were perhaps pregnant. . .then the law would be altered." ''Jin offered Keito an eerie grin. Tenyu sighed, ''"The boy is yours, but I'll be damned if I am going to let you take him after all these years. . .especially with that blood that runs through your veins." Keito pushed Tenyu away, and rushed to Jin's side. "Father?" Jin nodded before making a swift action. The movements were too quick for Keito to catch up as Tenyu's now lifeless body fell to the ground. "That was for Reina, and our son." Out of fear, the young Keito sobbed. Even though he now had his real father. . .he was frightened. Jin grabbed Keito's arm and dragged him along away from Tenyu. "Listen to me, Keito. Do not cry for him. He was a bad man. . .he lied to you. He killed your mother. I am going to teach you how to truly be strong. Do not fret. . .my son." Without much to go on, and no one left. Keito agreed to be with his father. . .although it was not like he had much of a choice in the matter. It seemed as though Jin was going to take him either way. Conspiring Against Their Own Jin had little faith that Keito actually existed, as his actions operated on a hunch and rumors that he heard from dishonest Kuchiku. But it was imperative that Jin saw the death of Tenyu, as he'd be the only one to stand in his way. The members of the Kuchiku Clan were not so easily persuaded as Jin attempted to overthrow his own family. He expressed himself as a victim of his counterparts which made it easier for some to sympathize with him. But Jin had to prove his loyalty to the Clan, that it was not just a trick to destroy the remaining Kuchiku and ensure their debt to the [[Chishiki Clan|'Chishiki']]. So he did, Jin aided the Kuchiku in summoning vast Oni to grow the Clan in numbers and strengthen their ability to sustain themselves in battle. In so, many Kuchiku fell to Jin's side. . .but Jin craved an even more unnatural power. He began to gather components for a ritual far out of the Clan's mindset. The ritual spell was meant to summon the most powerful of the Oni, the Void Yai. Provided Jin collected the components, the ritual began. Once the Void Yai was summoned, Jin accepted its dark purpose unto his body; becoming a vessel. Although Jin had not entirely lost himself, he became a slave to his own insanity and the Void Yai's as he sustained their thirst for conquest. As a remaining test of loyalty, Jin was sanctioned with the assassination of the Dragon Emperor. When preparations were made, the Kuchiku raided the Imperial Palace. . .along with Jin. Many members of the royal family attempted to flee, but they were rounded up and forced to watch as the [[Oni Emperor|'Oni Emperor']] slayed the [[Dragon Emperor|'Dragon']]. Among the rebellious Kuchiku, was a young Keito. Although he felt guilty about his father's undoing and the actions of his clan. . . he had no choice but to fight with them and honor his commitment as a warrior. Without argument, Keito raided the Imperial Palace and watched blindly as his father, Jin; killed his grandfather. Training [[Kestilian Kuchiku|'Kestilian Kuchiku']], a loyal member was entrusted by Jin with the training of Keito in the orders of the Samurai. While Kestilian was more of a diplomat, he taught Keito what he knew about war and survival. The two trained daily for many months as Keito came of age. . .but Jin was not satisfied with how quickly Keito was advancing. But Jin's emotions meant little as Kestilian left to serve as Emperor of a blossoming kingdom built by strange blood. In so, Jin trusted Kestilian to serve the Kuchiku line and uncover more about these unknown adventurers. As Kestilian vanished, The [[Oni Emperor|'Oni Emperor']]' '''finished Keito's training himself. Jin was a harsh instructor and push Keito to his limits as he trained his son vigorously to aspirations of the most skilled samurai. He showed Keito what it meant to have something to fight for, and evntually. . .Keito found appreciation in battle. The more his father pushed him, the greater lengths Keito would go. He was proud to serve his father and his clan. . .he'd fight for his mother, because she was unable to do so herself. The Oni Prince Upon his 20th birthday, arrangements have been made for Keito to accept the powers of the Oni unto himself and become the rightful heir under his father. Until then, Keito resides with the [[Oni Emperor|'Oni Emperor']]' carrying out his every request and fighting to see the downfall of the Chishiki line. Physical Description Keito is of tall athletic form, sporting a porcelain physique that gives him a more gentle demeanor. His fair face has minuet features, but is still sculpted handsomely; as expected of his bloodline. His moonlit eyes are a silken grey tone, likely inherited by his mother. While his creatively trimmed raven hair wavers in front of his soft visage. In his hair, are two small golden decorative tassels that signify a sworn oath to his father. He wears a traditional blue, white, and gold colored kimono that bears the Kuchiku Clan's emblem on it's chest. Upon his feat are mahogany sandals entwined with red silk so that they hug his feet firmly. With him, he carries a finely sharpened Katana that possesses a black and white braided hilt. This delicate sword likely belonged to his mother, Reina. Personality * Quiet * Vengeful * Intelligent * Strong * Obedient * Skilled Friends & Foes Friends * [[Reina Kuchiku|'''Reina Kuchiku]]' - '"I am so sorry mother, You died to give me life. But what is this life? I haven't one. . .I am only a weapon. Is that what you wished to create? It's hard for me to believe that this what you wanted for your son. . .but I must fight to honor you." * [[Oni Emperor|'Jin Chishiki']]' - '"Father, I am frightened of what you've become. But you're all I have left. . .I must stand by you." * [[Kestilian Kuchiku|'Kestilian Kuchiku']]' - '"Brother, I have not seen you in years. Now that you've left. . .Father has finished my training in your place. I wonder, would you be proud of me serving the Kuchiku name?" Foes * [[Hana Chishiki|'Hana Chishiki']] * Tsuchimikado Hucel-Ge Chishiki * Oichi 'Chloe' Chishiki * Shirou Chishiki * [[Chishiki Clan|'Members of the Chishiki Clan']] Aspirations While he does not directly agree with his father's actions, Keito desires to impress his father and stand by his side even when no one else will. He fights to honor both his mother and the Kuchiku Clan in hopes to put an end to all the hardships the Chishiki have caused his people. Character's Theme Category:NPCs Category:NPC